I've waited so long
by PsychoHaired
Summary: it's CRAP TASTIC!RonHermione fic. Hermione loves Krum, Ron is jealous.What happens when Ron wants to tell her someting very important?willthey ever stop fighting so he can tell her My first fanfic! please read and review! I'm terrible summaries '
1. Surprise wagon

"I've waited so long"  
By: ronsgf4ever  
  
A/N~ I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, also  
this is my first fanfic and I'd really like it if you reviewed it ^_^  
  
It was September 1st and Hogwarts students were going through Platform 9 ¾. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already on the train. Harry and Ron were excitingly talking to Fred and George about the first Quidditch season.  
  
".I reckon I'll be trying out for the team, maybe a keeper?" asked Ron anxiously.  
  
"Yea, I think you'd be a great keeper" said Harry "Who's the New Captain though, Wood graduated two years ago."  
  
"I dunno," said Fred  
  
"I reckon Dumbledore will tell us later!" said George.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were talking about Hermione's "new buddy".  
  
"So, how are things with Krum?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, things are going great! Me and Victor are a couple!" she said rather fast and blushing deeply.  
  
Ron, who had been talking to the guys, was now listening closely to her conversation.  
  
"We'll be going out for two months next week!"  
  
As Ron heard this, his heart sank. He didn't know why though, he knew she liked Krum but still.  
  
"Hey Ron! RON!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Huh what-?"  
  
"Ron, Pig is outside the window with a note for you"  
  
"Oh yeah, right" said Ron, letting Pigwidgeon in. He took the note from Pig's leg and the tiny owl zoomed across the wagon and perched on Hermione's lap.  
  
"Aww cute" she said stroking Pig's feathers softly.  
  
Ron was busy untying the note. He was startled when he read it:  
  
Dear Hermownninee.  
  
Go to the third wagon of the train four  
A surprise.  
  
He frowned. Even though it wasn't signed he knew from who it was. Krum.  
  
"Oh Pig!" he said annoyed "this isn't for me!" he gave the note to Hermione "it's for you".  
  
Hermione read the note. She hurriedly left for the third wagon with Ginny.  
  
A/N~ like it so far? More in a few days! Please R/R!!!!!  
  
A/N~I am currently revising all chapters 'cus it has come to my attention that they kinda. well, suck. So I'll be working on emotions and stuff for a couple of weeks. Cheers! 


	2. Clash of the teens

Chapter 2 "Clash of the Teens"  
  
A/N~ At last the second chapter! Sorry to keep you guyz waiting ^_^  
  
A couple of weeks had gone by, the note Hermione had gotten was really from Krum. He had transferred to Hogwarts. Fred was the new Quidditch captain although George often switched with him. Today, was the quidditch tryouts.  
  
"Ron you're next!" said Fred.  
  
Ron climbed on the broomstick and kicked off, heading towards the hoops. Fred was right behind him.  
  
"Ok, since you're trying-out for keeper, you need agility and stamina" he said "I'm going to give you commands like up, down, left or right and you will follow"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Fred started giving him commands and Ron followed without missing one command.  
  
"Very good little 'bro" he said proudly "we'll post the results in the Gryffindor common room in a few hours ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Krum you're next!"  
  
Ron's stomach lurched. 'Oh no if he tries out for keeper I won't make the team!' "I am heere too trie ouut four chaeser"  
  
Ron sighed in relief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later the team's sheet was posted. Ron went excitedly towards the sheet. He was muttering under his breath. 'Keeper, keeper.' He jumped. 'There it is! Keeper. . .. Ronald Weasley. "YES!!!" he jumped again "I MADE THE TEAM!!!!"  
  
"Congratulations Ron!" Harry said behind him "I'm happy for you"  
  
"I can't believe it!!"  
  
"Well, believe it you were the best who tried out."  
  
"Wait I just remembered, I have a potions essay and I need help with it"  
  
"Umm, I really didn't understand it. Maybe Hermione can help you with it, I have something to do first" he said this and went to talk with Fred and George.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Hermione!"  
  
"Hi" she said looking down at her finished essay.  
  
"Guess what ?!"  
  
"What?" still looking at her essay. "I made the-"  
  
"Team" said Krum.  
  
"Oh that's great!!!!" She jumped up and kissed Krum "I knew you could do it!" she said in Krum's arms.  
  
Krum left.  
  
"What were you saying Ron?"  
  
"That I made the team too"  
  
"Oh good" she said checking her homework again.  
  
"Oh yea, good for good 'ole Ron but GREAT for darling Vicky" he said sarcastically.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"You know" he said hotly.  
  
"Ron what are you talking about???"  
  
"If you don't know I won't tell you"  
  
Hermione got so mad at this point that they were both going at it at the top of their lungs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well kids this argument is so dirty that I decided not to write it" said the author.^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "JELOUS?!" Ron screamed.  
  
"YES YOU'RE JELOUS OF KRUM!!!"  
  
"I AM NOT JELOUS!!!"  
  
At this point they stormed out of the common room while the rest of the students looked on in awe like if they were watching a telenovela. (It's a Spanish soap opera that is full of drama and arguments ^_^).  
  
"SHOW'S OVER STOP LOOKING AT US!!!" they screamed in unison. 


	3. Emotion Explotions

Chapter 3 "Emotion explosion"  
  
A/N~ He he sorry to keep yaz waiting and all but I had a LOT of Homework. apparently my teachers are having a contest to see who gives out the most.  
  
A few days had gone bye Ron and Hermione were still furious at each other. Everyone was trying to make them talk to each other again.  
  
"C'mon! Give him a chance!" said Lavender.  
  
"No way, that insensitive little jerk!" she said pounding the dead roaches just a 'little' too hard.accidentally getting all of it over Neville. "Sorry Neville".  
  
"Oh you're just being silly"  
  
"No I am NOT, I have every right to be mad at him!"  
  
"Look at him, look at you! You're a wreck and so is he!" she said adding the bubbotuber pus to the potion.  
  
"He deserves it", she said hotly.  
  
Lavender sighed. "You two are soo gonna end up married" she said finally giving up.  
  
Hermione shot her a look so nasty that the faint hearted would have dropped dead there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please Ron just say you're sorry and be done with it!" Harry said.  
  
"She's the one who should apologize NOT me" he said pouring the lacewing fly powder.  
  
"C'mon! You guys are friends!"  
  
"We were friends"  
  
"Ron you're being an idiot, just apologize and ."  
  
BOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione's potion had exploded. The whole classroom was covered in acid blue goo. including Snape.  
  
"MRS. GRANGER!!!!" he shouted, a vein pounding on his temple.  
  
"I'm sooo sourry professor I."  
  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ADD THE POWDER FIRST, THEN THE WOLFSBAINE!!!!"  
  
"I know I'm sorry."  
  
"SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE MRS. GRANGER 15 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN"  
  
Hermione was almost crying. Ron saw this and he wanted to laugh at her but he didn't, he couldn't. 'Poor 'Mione' he thought. 'She deserved it' his other voice said. 'No, she didn't ; she's my friend, I'm not her enemy, I don't hate her I.  
  
The bell rang and he woke up from his reverie.  
  
  
  
A/N~ More coming don't worry! ^_^ as always read and review Flame me if you want to ok? Cuz Ii would help ok?!?! BYE! 


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 3 "Quidditch"  
  
A week later Ron and Hermione were still mad at each other. It was the first match of the season today, not to mention Ron's first game. and Krum's too.  
  
"Alright this is it! Our first match!" said Fred.  
  
"Yea, we're playing against Ravenclaw and we HAVE to win!" said George.  
  
"Harry I need you to catch the snitch an fast as possible"  
  
"Ron don't let anything through the hoops!"  
  
"Krum, Alicia, Katie you guys get the Quaffle and through the hoops even if it takes the keeper with it! You got it?!?!" said Fred  
  
"Alright LET'S DO IT!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
". and Ravenclaw has the Quaffle!" boomed Lee's voice "He's heading towards the hoops and. GREAT SAVE BY RON WEASLEY!"  
  
Ron had blocked almost every goal. It was 50 to 10, Gryffindor in the lead. The crowd was cheering, Ron scanned the Gryffindor stands. He quickly spotted Hagrid who was with Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Hermione. Seamus was holing a banner that said GO RON WEASLEY! GO! There was another banner Hermione was carrying "GO GET 'EM VICTOR!" Ron clenched his broomstick even harder as he blocked another goal.  
  
Krum had gotten possession of the Quaffle. He was heading towards the hoops dodging bludgers. He thrust the ball into the hoop giving Gryffindor 10 more points.  
  
"A glint of GOLD! Harry and Cho have seen the snitch!" he boomed, "They're neck a neck! Harry is closing in! Cho's right behind him! WAIT! Cho turned the other way?! WHAT IS SHE DOING? Uh-Oh Cho is now heading towards the snitch and Harry is heading for her! OOO BAD SEEKER CRASH.THAT HAD TO HURT! Hold on! Harry's got the snitch!!!! And Cho is hanging on his broomstick! It's all over RAVENCLAW 10 GRYFFINDOR 210!!!! The match is over GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!!" he jumped up.  
  
The crowd was roaring. Gryffindors screaming and dancing. Everyone was celebrating.  
  
Ron went towards the ground.  
  
"Great catch Harry!" he said.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Great saves you did up there"  
  
"Is Cho alright?"  
  
"Yea, she was hanging on my broomstick because hers zoomed away when we crashed" he said, "I think she sprained her ankle though"  
  
"C'mon lets go celebrate in the common room!"  
  
Ron and Harry crossed the field together being congratulated on the way. Soon enough they entered through the portrait hole and Gryffindor boomed congratulations and great game and stuff. ^_^  
  
The Common Room was brightly decorated, every player had a magic poster, and the two new team members had congratulation banners signed by every Gryffindor. There was loud music; Fred and George had snuck up junk food from the kitchens. Dr. Filibuster's Fireworks Wet Start Fire works were all over the place. Gryffindors dancing like crazy.  
  
Everybody had a great time including Ron who hadn't even thought about Hermione. In fact he hadn't seen her at all at the party.  
  
At 3:00 AM the party had died out and almost everyone went to sleep. The only people in the Common Room were Fred and George who were building a new prank toy, Harry and Ginny who were talking and Ron, sitting on the couch looking at the fire.  
  
He got up. "G'night everyone." And went to bed.  
  
A/N~ DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER AT LAST! 5 MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON. AS ALWAYS PLEASE R+R!!!! ^_^ 


	5. the dream

Chapter 5 "The Dream"  
  
A/N~ sorry for the tardiness I've gotten a LOT of suggestions and I think they helped me a lot editing this chapter. *Dances to missy Eliot and little Prince*  
  
Ron was in the common room; there was a lot of people staring at someone. Everything was silent and the he noticed. everyone was in dress robes and he saw himself and Hermione fighting. Watching at himself and Hermione was odd, they seemed to be screaming at the top of their lungs but no sound came out.  
  
"wait a minute" the real Ron said " this is the night of the Yule ball" no one looked at him. "Hmm, I don't think no one noticed I'm here"  
  
Ron was paying attention to the screaming Hermione now. Her silky smoothed hair was falling down gracefully from that elegant knot. Ron gulped. It all seemed to be in slow motion.Ron recalled the moment.  
  
"well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is don't you?" Hermione had yelled that night her face screwed up in anger.  
  
"Oh yea?" he had yelled back "what's that?"  
  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"  
  
Ron was left mouthing soundlessly as she had left towards the girls' dorm rooms. 'wait don't go!' he had wanted to say 'come back!' he had to fight the temptation to run after her and kiss her 'I love you'.  
  
"Well" he had sputtered "well--- that just proves---- completely missed my point"  
  
Ron came to his senses. "why didn't I speak sooner?" he said sadly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She watched at the silently yelling Ron. She hadn't noticed how red his hair was. How the firelight hit it just right. 'why didn't I notice this that night?' she gave herself a mental slap for thinking that; watching Ron "slowly" running to his dorm and slamming the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N~ SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPPIE I'LL WRITE AN EXTRA LONG ONE TO MAKE IT UP! ^_^ 


	6. Wake up and smell reality

Chapter 6  
  
"Sweet Defeat"  
  
A/N~ Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I thought it would be. Next one wont be long but probably the best one next to the last one  
  
  
  
"Ron wake up!" Harry was shaking him.  
  
"Wake up Ron!!!!!" he shook him more vigorously.  
  
"You're gonna kill me for this" he muttered and got out his wand "HYDROLOUS!"  
  
Water came gushing out of Harry's wand and hit Ron in the face.  
  
"Aaaarrgghhh!!!!" I'm drowning!!!!" he scscreamed,"HEY WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"We have to go to Hogsmeade today, McGonnagal told me that she and Dumbledore had agreed that you should have your own broomstick, so they bought you one and we have to go pick it up"  
  
"Why didn't you say so?" he said excitedly "let's go!"  
  
Harry fought an incredible fit of laughter.  
  
"Ron, *chuckle* you're in wet pajamas and your face is covered in drool" He burst into a huge fit of laughter. "Maybe you should wash up a bit" he managed to say.  
  
"Oh right" he said "I would've been dry if it weren't for you"  
  
"You would also be asleep yelling 'Rubber ducky don't go'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron went into the Quidditch store. The store was filled with team cloaks, different broomsticks, strategy books, team posters and a whole lot of other stuff.  
  
"Good morning kids" a guy at the counter said "how may I help you?"  
  
"We're here to pick up a broomstick Hogwarts ordered for the team keeper." Harry said.  
  
"Yea me!" Ron grinned.  
  
"Oh yes the broomstick" he looked behind the counter and got out a notebook "let's see.ah here we are!" He went to the back of the store and brought back a long box wrapped in brown paper. "Very fine broomstick they ordered for you" he said proudly "top of the line, probably the best there is!" he handed Ron the box " I believe Hogwarts has already paid for it, if you would just give me the receipt"  
  
"Oh yea" Harry fumbled in his pocket "here it is!" handing it to the man.  
  
"See you!" they said.  
  
"Have a nice day!"  
  
Ron and Harry went to the ice cream shop and sat on the benches.  
  
"Open it Ron!"  
  
"Ok" he said excitedly ripping apart the paper. "BLOODY HELL! It's a new Snitchfire 900!"  
  
"Yeah! It's practically the best one there is!"  
  
"I reckon Dumbledore has always had great taste in broomsticks!"  
  
A/N~ Again sorry for the shortage next one will be a little bit longer but a LOT more exiting keep Reviewing ppl! 


	7. Brakeup breakdown

Chapter 7 "Brake up breakdown"  
  
A/N~ A last! The seventh chappie! After this week full of tests and a three-day weekend coming I think that I might actually finish this story soon! Well, here you have it!.  
Harry and Ron were sitting there admiring the broomstick. Harry glanced up to see which Hogwarts students were walking and talking about. It was a very nice day.  
  
He noticed Hermione and Krum sitting at the café. Krum looked serious and then he got up and left; Hermione was left behind. crying.  
  
"Hey Ron" he said nudging him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's up with Hermione?" he said pointing at her.  
  
"I dunno, but she's crying"  
  
"No DUH! That's why I asked"  
  
"I don't know I haven't learned to decipher the bloody crystal ball!" Ron said, imitating Trewlaney.  
  
"Lets go see if we can cheer her up!"  
  
"WE?!"  
  
"YES WE!" Harry said "Let's go!"  
  
"No" he said bluntly  
  
Harry shot him a 'get over it you immature git' look.  
  
"Alright! I'll apologize Eesh!" 'Finally' Harry thought 'I thought they'd never get over it'  
  
They walked towards Hermione, Ron rather reluctantly.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, you alright?" Harry said sitting next to her.  
  
"I gu-gue-guess *sob*"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vic- Vic - Krum and I b-Broke up! *sob*"  
  
Harry was growing increasingly uncomfortable. After all he'd never broken up with someone; not to mention getting dumped. He gave Ron a 'don't just stand there, help me' look. Ron opened his mouth to say something when.  
  
"Ooo Poor little mudblood can't get a decent boyfriend to dump her!" Draco Malfoy and his goons were sneering.  
  
Hermione's eyes welled up with tears again. Ron couldn't take this. He threw himself on Malfoy punching him and knocking him over.  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A (insert dirty word of preference here)!!!!!!!!!" he screamed beating him "AT LEAST HERMIONE WAS ABLE TO GET A BOYFRIEND, YOU CAN'T EVEN GET A DECENT FRIEND 'CAUSE YOU'R A LOUSY (insert insult of preference here).!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Crabbe, Goyle don't just stand there you idiots! HELP ME!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle launched themselves at Ron leaving a bloody Malfoy on the ground with a black eye, broken nose and several bruises.  
  
Harry was trying to grab hold of Ron while four Hogwarts seventh years grabbed Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Ron had done some damage to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle but they had done more damage to him. He was all bruised his nose was bleeding, his lips were bleeding, he had a black eye, and a few broken ribs. Harry and Seamus helped Ron to the Hogwarts Hospital wing, though half way, Ron fell unconscious.  
A/N~ only two more chappies left! Next one will be very. oh well just wait I don't want to spoil the story C'yaz! ^_^ 


	8. Ties of Friendship

Chapter 8  
  
"Ties of friendship"  
  
A/N~ Two chappies in one day! I'm on a role! Here you have it! ^_^  
  
Ron woke up, he was lying in the Hogwarts infirmary. He tried to get up.  
  
"Ugh!" he yelled, he was in excruciating pain.  
  
"Oh, good morning dearie" said Madam Promfey.  
  
"Good Morning?"  
  
"Why yes, you were out cold all day yesterday"  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes" He tried to get up again.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, you have two broken ribs, I could have fixed it but you had to be conscious for it to work." she got out her wand. "OSEAMENTA INFRAGMANTORA"  
  
"That feels better" Ron said relieved.  
  
"I think you should stay here a while, the bones were mended but that doesn't mean you aren't gonna be sore for a while." She got out some of his clothes, apparently someone had brought them "Here, take these and go take a shower over there" she said pointing at the bathroom. "Here you go Malfoy" she gave him an anti-hurt potion.  
  
"YUCK! This is DISGUSTING!"  
  
"What were you expecting, lemonade? If you want to heal you have to drink it!"  
  
"Fine!" he chugged the potion "Can I go now?!" "Yes! GO!" she said irritated. She sighed.  
  
Malfoy left the room. Ron came out of the shower. He was walking slowly, Mme. Promfey was right it did hurt after he was healed.  
  
"How long do I need to stay?"  
  
"About two days"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Go to bed you need to rest"  
  
"he umm." he said getting onto the bed "you wouldn't happen to know if I got into trouble for this?"  
  
"No, apparently not. The witnesses denied everything and said that you had fallen off something." she chuckled "besides, that Harry told me he deserved it . I can see why!"  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
"Right it's lunch time"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was reading a comic book Mme. Promfey had given him.  
  
'Knock, Knock'  
  
"Hello, can I come in?"  
  
"yea" Ron said, still reading the comic book.  
  
"hey Ron" said a very shy voice.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Ron I came here to thank you for."  
  
"Actually, I was gonna tell you something that day but."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I wanted to say that I. umm. That I was sorry. for being such a jerk to you"  
  
"Yea, about that, I'm sorry too I guess I should have congratulated you."  
  
"Its ok. I just want to be friends again"  
  
"Of course!" she said jumping on the side of his bed giving him a big hug.  
  
"Aaaarrrrggghhhhh!!!!!! Too tight, too tight!!!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Ouch" he rubbed his sore spot.  
  
They were face to face. He smiled. They were closely leaning in.  
'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK'  
They flew off in opposite directions in a split second.  
  
"Hey bro! You awake?" yelled Fred from outside.  
  
"Yea"-said Ron, blushing a deep scarlet.  
  
Fred and George came in.  
  
"Hey Ron lets go! We're throwing a socked Malfoy good party!" George said happily.  
  
"Yea there'll be exploding toilet seats and everything!"  
  
"Guys I have to stay here 'til Tuesday."  
  
"There go the toilet seats!" George sighed "Oh well"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
"Bye and oh yea! We took your broomstick up to your room yesterday"  
  
"Yea brilliant broomstick!" They both left the room.  
  
"Well I should get going too"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Hermione stopped and waited.  
  
"Meet me next to the Gryffindor tower at 4:30 am on Wednesday"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"trust me, 4:30"  
  
"Umm.. ok" she said "see you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After lots of visits from Harry Ginny and tons of Gryffindors he didn't know, Ron got out of the infirmary.  
  
"Bye Mme. Promfey!"  
  
"Bye Ron!"  
  
It was Tuesday. He had classes to go to, homework to finish and a little planning with Harry.  
  
"So you want to borrow my cloak and map?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"what for?" Harry asked slyly, he knew why because he had overheard Hermione and Ginny talking, but he wanted to make Ron say why.  
  
"I'm going to, well I umm, I'm meeting 'Mione at 4:30 Am and I don't want to get caught."  
  
"Ooo Ron's gotta Date" Harry said teasing.  
  
"Very funny, so can I borrow them?"  
  
"Yea sure"  
A/N~ You like so far? Next chappie will be the last! ^_^ 


	9. The Meeting

Chapter 9 "The Meeting"  
  
A/N~ *sniff* the last chappie *cries* I'm gonna miss you guys!!!!!! ^_^ Ok. Ok. I'll shut up already here you go the last chappie  
  
At 4:00 AM, Ron got Harry's cloak, grabbed his broomstick, and the map. He activated the map and went under the invisibility cloak. "Lumos" he whispered. He scanned the surface of the map to locate Filch's dot; he was in his office and Mrs. Norris was running around the owlery. 'Probably chasing a mouse' he thought. There was one little dot moving towards the Gryffindor tower, labeled Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron folded the map and headed towards the tower. The halls were empty, his steps echoed through the halls. He spotted Hermione sitting in a shadowy corner, apparently hiding from the steps. He approached her and stuck his head out of the cloak.  
  
"Hi" he whispered.  
  
"Hey" she said rather startled "were are we going?"  
  
"You'll see, get under the cloak."  
  
They both walked outside to the school grounds. They took off the cloak.  
  
"Ron were are you taking me?" she asked again.  
  
"To the Quidditch Pitch"  
  
'WHAT?!' she thought.  
  
They reached the field. Ron took out his broomstick.  
  
"Get on" he said smiling.  
  
"Are you sure it can lift us both?" she said uncomfortable.  
  
"Yea, if the Comet 5 can lift Fred and George together, this one can lift us."  
  
"Uhh, ok but not too high" she got on the broomstick behind Ron.  
  
Ron kicked off the ground and Hermione being terrified of heights grabbed hold of Ron's waist. He soared over the Quidditch Field. He felt the fresh cold air sweeping his red hair. He went a little faster, and over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was beginning to feel more comfortable about it all. Ron looked at his watch; it was 5:00 AM. He zoomed over to the lake skimming on it and stopped.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wait" he looked at his watch "you'll see in a second"  
  
Just as he said this, the sun began to rise. The deep sapphire blue sky slowly turned purple, then pink with strikes of golden light. The lake turned from steely gray to a goldish colour. The birds began to sing.  
  
"Ron, this is so beautiful!"  
  
"I knew you'd like it"  
  
Neither of them noticed, but Hermione was still holding his waist and Ron was holding her hands.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I really--umm-- I mean can I-- uhh"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Ron slowly leaned closer kissing her lightly, Hermione blushed and kissed him back. They broke apart smiling.  
  
"You have absolutely no idea for how long I've waited to do that" Ron said chuckling.  
@}`~ THE END ~`{@  
  
A/N~ You like? *Still crying emotionally* I'm sorry that last part always gets me *sniff* alas! I've finished this fic. my first fic REVIEW PLEASE!!! Don't worry, if you liked my work you guys can read my next fic which will come out soon, it's called "drunk idiots" be warned it is PG-13 and a Parody mind you ^_~ *gasp* oh no! The crazed fan is doing a parody, run away! Lol C'yaz! 


End file.
